


Autumn Bliss

by asmodeusry



Series: The Seasons [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy Birthday Takao, Lucky Items, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodeusry/pseuds/asmodeusry
Summary: Happiest Birthday, Takao!Enjoy~





	Autumn Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Uh okay. This is sort of like the beginning but not really. Idk man. I wrote this on November 21st 2016 (?) and I finished at exactly 11:59pm so it's still Takao's birthday lol. And also this was a gift to one of my favorite people ehehe.

"We're done for the day. Clean the court before leaving!" Ootsubo ordered. It is another day of brutal practice at Shuutoku and by the time they were done with the cleaning, all members were dead by their feet... _literally_.

"Oi, Takao!" someone shout his name and he look back at... Miyaji. "What's up, Miyaji-senpai?" he asked the older guy.

"Let's hang out later" Miyaji said while doing his shoelaces

"Hah? What's with the sudden invitation? Someone got a girlfriend?" Takao snickered.

"You idiot! Are you fucking kidding me?" he walk towards Takao and slapped his shoulder

"Aww! That hurts, Miyaji-senpai!" Takao rubbed his sore shoulder and ask, "But seriously, what's with today?"

Miyaji stared at him like he just ask the stupidest question the mankind had ever known. _'What?'_

"Takao."

"Yes?" he answered

"Did you look at the calendar today?"

_'Calendar? What's up with it?'_

"No, I didn't. Should I have?"

"For fuck' sake! It's the 21st meaning TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY! Did you hit your head somewhere, huh, idiot Takao?!" he shouted and some member that was on their way out suddenly stopped and looked at them

Oh. _**Today is my birthday.**_  
_OH._  
_OHHHHH._

"...I forgot." Takao mumbled.

"This guy seriously! I'm gonna throw pineapple at you and let's have that as your gift!" he yelled, scratching his head and started walking towards the gym door

"Eeh?! No way, Miyaji-senpai! I don't want pineapple as a gift!" he whined and jogged to catch up to Miyaji.

* * *

Meanwhile, Midorima was sitting on the bench in the locker room. He was scrolling through the Oha Asa site and find the section he was looking for. He skip the compatibility section and straight to the lucky item for the day.

_A specially designed green notebook?_

He can find it easily at any bookstore. And with that, he stands up and on his way to go out the room when the door opened.

"Oh here you are, Shin-chan!" Takao chirped

"What is it?" he asked

"Miyaji-senpai and the others told me to hang out later at a nearby restaurant. They said I should bring you."

"What for?" he asked back even though he had an idea about it

"Just hanging out? It's my birthday and I forgot it. Haha!" he said while laughing

"What an idiot." Midorima stated,

"Yeah, yeah. I know. So, let's go somewhere to hang out first, Shin-chan!"

"No. I'm busy today so I can't." he said

"Oh. I see. Okay then, I'll see you later." he smiled but there was a disappointment in his eyes.

* * *

  
It was past 4 in the afternoon when Midorima received a message from his senpai asking if he's going to attend Takao's party later.

He thought for awhile before replying. If he's going to make it on time before then, he got to move faster.

**5:15pm**

Midorima was huffing from running to different shop looking for a specially designed notebook. Why can't he find the goddamn item?! He looked around hoping to spot other shops, antiques shop or anything! And when he turned his head to the right, he found a rather shabby place that looks like an old furniture shop? He went to the opposite side and run to the shop. _'Whatever is available that I could get there is okay rather than nothing.'_

He entered the shop and looked inside. What he saw was not furnitures of any kind. It was actually a crafty shop of different designs.

He walked to the front desk and there was an old man sitting while reading a newspaper

"Excuse me, Sir" he started

The old man looked up and said, "Oh, what can I help you with, young man?"

Midorima asked if he's selling a specially designed green notebook. The old man then stood up from where he is and went inside another room. He emerged not too long and he was holding a really old book?

"Here you go, young man" he put the old book in front of him

"This is rather an old book, isn't it?" he said, inspecting the book

"It is indeed. However, this is not a book. It is a notebook as what you're looking for. See? It's a dark green and the designs are rather peculiar like those kind of book in a withcraft movies, don't you think?" the old man said, going back to sit at his chair

"...I suppose so. Well then, how much for this?" he asked and while he was fishing for his wallet, his phone rang

"Hello?" he answered the call

"Hey, Midorima! Where are you?" the other person on the line asked

"I'm in a shop somewhere downtown. Is there a problem?" he replied, 

"Oh, what are you doing there? And just wanna ask if you're coming with us later?"

"Just buying an item. And I'm not quite sure if I can go, senpai." he told him because honestly, he got a lot of things to do at home.

"Huh, too bad. You said you're downtown, yeah? I'm around the area. Wanna meet up for awhile?"

"Sure." and he hanged up after asking where the meeting place is.

"Young man." the owner called

"Yes?" he turned around

"Do you want to know the story behind the designs of this note book?" he asked me

"That would be interesting but no thanks" I said, and bowed but, he hold my left arm and forcefully pull me to sit,

"Then listen carefully―" and the owner started his long lost tale

After a good 15 (or was that 20?) minutes of story telling, Midorima was running to their meeting place. The tale that the owner told him sounds ridiculous to him. Write the one thing your heart truly wants and you'll have it? What kind of stupid tales was that?

"What took you so long? Did you have a nice cup of tea with the shop owner?" the man asked

"My apologies. I got cornered by the shop owner into listening to his old tales about a notebook, which is this" Midorima showed him the dark green notebook with swirly designs at the cover

"Huh. This look really ancient. What's with the history of this?" 

And so Midorima re telled the story whilst having a cup of hot tea and his senpai's comments about it

"What the hell with that! Hahaha," he wiped a stray tear at the corner of his eyes and continued, "I sympathise with you there, with how long you sit listening to that old man's tale. Haha" 

Seriously? 

"But, anyway. Is that your lucky item? I thought you had a pen as your lucky item this morning?" he asked Midorima 

"Ah, no. This is actually Takao's―" he froze, should he tell him?

"Oh, is that your gift to him? If you aren't coming, I can give it to him for ya," he said. 

He was hesitated at first but in the end he give it to him and they parted their ways

* * *

It was already quarter to ten and Midorima is still awake. He thought he would be tired after their practice in the morning, his running from shop to shop this afternoon and with his workload awhile ago. But he's not sleepy as he should be. His mind wandered to his teammates who probably are having fun with Takao at the restaurant.

He did want to give the item (it is not a _gift!_ ) to Takao but he's not exactly a person who easily gave out such to other people. His old teammates might be an exception but other than that―

"Shintarou! There's a package for you here" his mother called

"I'll be there." he replied back

He descended the stairs and went to their living room and there it was, the green notebook.

_Why is it here?_ Did Takao send it back here? Did he not like it? He picked it up and at the cover there was a writing on a small piece of paper attached with, **_'To Shin-chan! What is this? I don't want this notebook, it looks evil to me~! :P'_**

_'That guy!'_ He grumbled but he opened the notebook nonetheless. At the third page was Takao's handwritten letter. He read it and after finishing it, it left him confused. To get the meaning of it, he decided to go out and meet Takao wherever he is.

* * *

  
It was a chilly night and here he was, all alone in this isolated park near Shuutoku. _Why am I here again?_ Takao thought to himself. Ah, right. He leave the party that was organized by his teammates early after receiving the gifts they gave him. It was by far, the most amazing and fun gathering he had for his birthday. And to top it all, Midorima gave him a gift; though he'll call it Scorpio's lucky item for today and even if he didn't give it to him directly, that made him happy. He just want to be left alone for a little bit and think. Aah, but because he's left to his own crafted bubble, he remembered his stupidity awhile back. He went to the Midorima household and left the notebook in front of their door. Why he did it, he didn't know for sure. _'And I'm sure Shin-chan would be angry at me and will start lecturing me on how to be polite and just accept whatever people gave to me on a special day like this. Plus, he wouldn't read the message I've put there'_ He sighed. It's really late and he should be going but something is urging him to stay for some time. And he did. He sit on the swing while looking at the starry sky. He was trying to find the constellation that he knows when―

"Takao" someone called him behind

He twisted his body to look at his back and there he was standing tall and proud, in his long coated jacket, breathing heavily as if he ran all the way here

"Wha- Shin-chan?!" he stood suddenly and stared at Midorima

"You idiot! Why did you send this back to my house?" he half-shouted

"Uh, because it looks really evil to me! I told you in my little note, right?! I don't want that. Gimme another one!" he pouted, and turned around. _'But really, I'm happy that he's given me that notebook. It just I want to try if it's true.'_

He heard footsteps coming near and when he turned, Midorima was holding the notebook opened right where his short letter was.

_'HE READ IT?! WAIT HOW―'_

"You mean this? Where do you think I'm going to find this, Bakao?" he asked and pinched the bridge of his nose

Takao was panicking. What should he answer?! _'Wait, wait! I didn't meant what I've putted there! He's going to ask-'_

"Fine then. Let's me ask the simple question. What do you want from me?" he asked again and pushed his glasses up

"......."

"Takao?" he urged

"Uh, uhm... I want to er..." he stuttered. What he wants is something nearly impossible to have. How could he say it?

"What is it? It's getting really late, if you don't answer me fast, I'm going to leave you here" he threatened

"Ugh, fine! Iwantyoutokissmeandgoonadatetonight" he answered fast and his cheeks flushed

The wind howls and because Midorima isn't saying anything, he looked up and―

His face was so near, any slight movement and he's gonna kiss him-

It took Midorima a moment before it registered in his brain what's Takao wants. So, Midorima moved his face near Takao's and when he looked up, he take advantage of Takao's slightly opened mouth due to shock and kiss him right there. And this is a first for him but feeling his lips on Takao's lips doesn't... feels bad. In fact, it feels great and there is some sort of sparkling sensation.

Minute passed and they broke apart due to the lack of air. They were both flushing red and turned their back to each other because of embarassment. No one dared to spoke and trying to feel what the others is feeling

"Uhhhh-" Takao coughed, still hazy from the kiss and more so on being embarassed, take a peek at Midorima

Midorima was covering his mouth and his ears were burning red. _'Cute'_ he thought.

"Let's go," Midorima finally said

"Huh? Uh, sure" Takao walk towards him and there, out of the blue, Midorima hold his hand.

He stared at their holding hands and then at Midorima but he isn't looking forward instead he saw his side of the face and his cheeks reddening

"Happy Birthday, Bakao" he said and turned his head to look at me

Takao smiled. His biggest and sincere smile and said, "Thank you, Shin-chan! I love you lots!"

Midorima eyes widened at the sudden confession so to hide his incoming embarassment, "S-shut up, Takao!"

Takao laughed. "Aw, Shin-chan is so tsundere," he teased. "So, where are we going? On a date?" he asked

"You're really stupid. It's so late and we got practice tomorrow. We're going home now"

"Aw, man. I thought I can get a date from you"

"Shut up now, Takao" a small smile playing at his lips.

This night totally made his birthday the best ever in his entire life. He got a kiss from the love of his life and the universe aligned itself perfect for this moment. Even if he didn't get his much lovely date.

_**~I want a miracle to happen~** _

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fluff chapter tbvh. I don't even know what or where this came from. Haha. Ugh


End file.
